


Рабство это твой друг

by iToy_Soldier



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9677237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iToy_Soldier/pseuds/iToy_Soldier
Summary: Во втором акте Киркволл захватили кунари. Хоука, как очень сильного мага, насильно сделали саирабазом. Его арварадом стал Фенрис.





	

_«Рабство это твой друг, твой заботливый врач, твой спасательный круг»_

**В. Леви "Кафедра зависимологии"**

 

Суровая нить шла туго, приходилось подтягивать пальцами, пачкаясь в крови. Хоук молчал, жмурил глаза, дрожа черным частоколом ресниц, и сидел прямо, словно меч проглотил.

Фенрису каждый раз казалось, будто игла протыкает его плоть, его кровь течет, пачкая подбородок, теряется в густой черной бороде. Только вот у эльфов борода не росла.

Наконец нить дошла до края рта. Фенрис постарался затянуть узел как можно аккуратнее, но пальцы его, обычно такие ловкие, дрожали немилосердно. Хоук замычал и тут же подавил в себе стон. Фенрис слышал его дыхание, слишком неровное и поверхностное, чтобы называться спокойным. Эльф клял себя последними словами, но это не помогало: дрожь не унималась. Однако вскоре с узлом было покончено.

Хоук открыл глаза, и к горлу Фенриса подступил комок. Пронзительный золотистый взгляд окатил его волной презрения, столь ощутимого, что оно почти липло к коже. Фенрису захотелось закричать, заорать дуром, чтобы слышал весь город, но губы его тоже словно стянуло невидимыми нитями.

— Это все ради тебя! — не мог крикнуть он.

— Они бы убили тебя, как остальных! — рвалось наружу из груди.

— Я спас тебе жизнь! — жалкие потуги. Хоук не станет его благодарить за непрошенное спасение, ему было бы проще умереть. Но Фенрис любил Хоука, а Хоук Фенриса — нет. Вот и вся суть.

На лицо Хоуку надели золотую маску с узкими прорезями для глаз, оставив открытым лишь нижнюю часть лица. Руки его сковали за спиной цепью. Конец этой длинной золоченой цепи держала статная Тамассран. Она была на голову выше Фенриса, смотрела на него пытливо, читая по его лицу, как по открытой книге. Фенрис ждал, что сейчас, вот сейчас она позовет карашоков и ашаадов, прикажет убить их, как опасных для Кун. Но она молчала: и ей была знакома человечность.

«Человечность». Слишком однобокое название Фенрис выбрал для чувства, которому подвластны все народы, а не только лишь люди. Не разумнее ли назвать это чувство милосердием?

Тамассран вручила ему цепь. Её тяжелые звенья легли в руки Фенриса неподъемным грузом.

— Теперь имя тебе арваарад, — изрекла она, глядя на него глазами серыми, как её кожа. — Веди этого саирабаза и береги его от скверны.

Фенрис ответил молчаливым поклоном, опустил глаза, позволил скользнуть по губам горькой усмешке. Не смешно ли? Всю жизнь провел в цепях, вырвался с таким трудом, чтобы самому взять в руки чужую цепь. Нет, нельзя так думать, плохие мысли, скверные. Нужно жить по законам Кун, приносить пользу обществу, отбросить все личное. Если бы это было так просто.

Фенрис поднял голову, несильно потянул цепь, гадая, подчинится ли Хоук: с того сталось бы заартачиться. Но он, вопреки ожиданиям, послушно встал. Теперь цепь связывала их неразрывно.

Фенрис всегда находил обращение кунари с их магами более чем разумным: слишком много ужасов он повидал в Тевинтере.  Но вид Хоука в цепях и маске выбивал из колеи, не укладывался в привычную картину мира. Наверное, будь на месте Хоука кто-нибудь другой, Андерс или та же Мерриль, Фенрису не было бы так гадко. Но в цепях оказался Хоук, а Андерс и Мерриль были мертвы. В иное время Фенриса наверняка порадовала бы их смерть, но сейчас победа оседала на губах лишь горечью поражения.

И ничего нельзя было изменить.

***

Позднее Хоук не раз спрашивал себя, как же так получилось, что он выжил в той жуткой бойне, что учинили кунари в Киркволле. И каждый раз приходил к выводу, что, как ни крути, всему виной Фенрис.

Обычно кунари не убивали без нужды, предпочитали обращать мирных жителей в послушных приверженцев Кун. Но Киркволл не желал сдаваться на милость победителей: слишком ценили граждане свою свободу, какой бы она ни была. Особенно усердствовали, как ни странно, маги, которые, казалось бы, привыкли находиться в неволе. Однако именно они становиться безмолвными и безвольными орудиями не хотели.

Хоуку, который до этого прятался от храмовников так усердно, как только мог, было все равно. Все, кого он любил и кем дорожил, погибли. Он желал бы умереть вместе с ними, упокоиться у ног Создателя с миром, но стараниями Фенриса остался живым. Сломленным, скованным, но живым.

Началось все с матери. Когда та пропала, Хоук тревожился, не находил себе места, но в глубине души никак не мог поверить, что с ней может случиться что-то серьезное. Лиандра казалась ему вечной, неотъемлемой частью его жизни, которая никогда не покинет. И её не стало. Слишком внезапной и ужасной была её смерть, чтобы Хоук смог взять себя в руки даже перед лицом огромной опасности.

Он не смог защитить город, как не смог защитить семью. Карвер погиб, спасая жителей. Глупый младший брат, всегда завистливый и недовольный, умер героем, тогда как брат старший, гордость и отрада семьи, остался жить. Впервые в жизни Хоук осознавал свою полнейшую беспомощность. Даже когда они бежали от Мора, даже когда они ожидали у стен Киркволла, гадая, что же будет дальше, у него были возможности как-то изменить ситуацию, исправить положение. Надо было, наплевав на уговоры матери, вести семью прочь от города, отказаться от предложений Миирана и Атенриль, попытать счастья в другом месте. Пустые мечты. Они остались в Киркволле, и вот, к чему это привело.

Меж тем, жизнь потекла своим непривычным и пугающим чередом. В основном Хоук вместе с Фенрисом, судорожно сжимающим его цепь в таких странно-напряженных пальцах, избавлялся от тал-васготов и тех беженцев, что нашли себе пристанище на Рваном берегу.

К тал-васготам Хоук был равнодушен: кунари, даже отвернувшиеся от Кун, не вызывали в нем больше ни капли сочувствия. С беженцами было сложнее. Хоук не хотел их убивать, но все таки убивал, словно золоченая цепь постепенно стирала его личность, делала его другим человеком. И предсмертные крики людей, эльфов и гномов часто отдавались у него в ушах ночами. Не раз он просыпался от того, что Фенрис остервенело тряс его за плечо. После таких пробуждений губы кровили, горели огненной болью, а Хоук часами лежал без сна, пока рассветное солнце не озаряло своими лучами город.  Фенрис такими ночами безмолвно сидел рядом, не смея шелохнуться. Хоука его чуть слышное дыхание почему-то успокаивало.

Они так и не поговорили с того дня, как Фенрис собственноручно зашил Хоуку рот. Сам Хоук молчал по понятным причинам, Фенрис же просто смотрел своими зелеными глазами, темными, словно ели у подножия Расколотой горы. Хоук угадывал за этими взглядами смесь вины, тоски и безысходности, но не делал ничего, чтобы помочь эльфу дать этим чувствам выход. Может, раньше и сделал бы, но не теперь. И раз уж Фенрис молчал, то это его проблемы, а никак не Хоука.

Впрочем, тот не обманывался: буря рано или поздно грянет. Только вот Хоуку и на это плевать. Он не желал себе жизни, и Фенрису придется спасаться самому. 

***

Киркволл, меж тем, приобретал новый облик. Алые штандарты с гербом города исчезли, всюду их заменил желтый знак Кун на черных полотнах. Хоук вдруг обнаружил, что скучает по этим алым тряпицам, которые напоминали о былых временах. Но если бы все ограничилось штандартами!

В Крепости наместника теперь восседал Аришок со своей армией. Другие участники триумвирата направили в Киркволл своих представителей, и те прибыли в город со свитой, состоящей из сотен кунари. Рядовые ремесленники, простые воины и прочий народ нашел себе убежище в опустевших домах Киркволльских граждан. И места, как безрадостно заметил Хоук, хватило всем.

Больше всего пострадала Церковь, которую заняли Тамассран со своей Расаан. Хоук любил её внутренний двор, открытый и светлый. Любил стены прекрасного белого мрамора, увитые зеленью, мраморные же скамейки в их тени, обращенные к статуе Андрасте в центре двора. По-своему любил даже и саму Церковь, в которой обычно царила тишина, нарушаемая лишь шелестом одежды да потрескиванием свечей. Сносить её кунари не стали, да и к чему? Однако все статуи, свечи, знамена с лучистым солнцем и даже сестры и матери церковные исчезли навсегда.

Владычица Церкви, Эльтина, отстаивала свое владение до последнего вздоха, но что могла сделать старушка с горсткой женщин против армии сильнейших воинов? «Её я тоже не спас», с горечью думал Хоук.

Он никогда не был особенно набожным, оставив вопросы веры матери и сестре. Но Эльтина была по-настоящему доброй женщиной, которая старалась помочь всем своим прихожанам: будь то простой человек, храмовник или даже маг. Сейчас Хоуку не хватало её особенно, как не хватало теплых рук Лиандры.

У кунари сестер и матерей Церкви заменяли Тамассран, но даже они не испытывали ни жалости, ни особого сочувствия к саирабазу. Особенно к саирабазу, который так и не принял Кун. И Хоук проводил свои дни в молчании, которое открывало слишком много места для мыслей. С обреченностью он нашел, что жизнь его превращается в непрерывную пелену огня и крови.

А Фенрис, казалось, был всем доволен. Хоук презрительно кривил губы, ощущая тугую пульсирующую боль незаживших ранках, но эта боль лишь уверяла его еще больше: рабская натура тевинтерского эльфа нашла себе новых хозяев.

Хоук охотно сомкнул бы свои руки на его горле, но мешала цепь.

***

Чем дальше, тем сильнее затягивалась вокруг Фенриса удавка одиночества и безысходности.

Восхищавшийся прежде постулатами Кун, ныне он не находил себе места в их размеренной, расписанной по минутам жизни. В обществе кунари, таком цельном и слаженном со стороны, царили свои проблемы, но в жизни Фенриса по-прежнему царствовали его. Фенрис хотел найти в Кун цель своего существования, но вместо этого нашел лишь ненависть и чувство вины.

Хоук ненавидел его. Слишком уж красноречивы были золотистые глаза за золотой же маской. Временами Фенрис даже жалел, что спас его, но тут же отмахивался от этой мысли, как от назойливой мухи. Она подсказывала, что в спасении Хоука не было благородства, лишь эгоизм. Фенрис любил его, но недостаточно, чтобы окончить его мучения. И это доводило до исступления.

Они жили вместе: Фенрису позволили остаться в особняке. Фенрис кормил Хоука, ухаживал за ним, помогал тому снимать одежду, укладывал спать, относился трепетно и бережно, но это ни на йоту не уменьшало ту пропасть, что лежала между ними.

Один раз Фенрис все же попытался извиниться. Они шли по Рваному берегу, возвращались в Киркволл. Закатное солнце разлило кровь на небе, песок под ногами похрустывал, а воды Недремлющего моря с шумом бились о скалы много метров ниже. Здесь, наверху, их рев становился тихим рокотом, неспособным заглушить слова.

— Прости меня, — начал было Фенрис, стискивая золотую цепь побелевшими пальцами. Хоук не остановился, лишь замедлил шаг. Эльф посмотрел на его окаменевшую спину, и остальные слова застряли у него в горле. Больше своих извинений он приносить не пытался. Не нужны они Хоуку.

***

Извинение прозвучало неожиданно.

Сперва Хоук едва не задохнулся от гнева, всепоглощающей волны ярости, которая на секунду затопила все его существо. Но до города было еще идти и идти, ветер налетал с моря холодными, освежающими и отрезвляющими, порывами. И Хоук смог успокоиться и обдумать все более-менее разумно.

Хоук не был уверен, что… Ох, святая Андрасте, ни в чем он не был уверен! Фенрис своим извинением вскрыл душевную рану, что только-только начала покрываться еще кровоточащей коркой. И он же умудрился своими словами залечить другую.

Мама, Карвер, Авелин, Варрик, Мерриль, Андерс, Эльтина… Лица их пронеслись перед взором Хоука, и он с горечью отметил, что знакомые черты уже тронул туман времени. Они не вернутся, как бы Хоук об этом не мечтал. А сам он будет жить, как бы ни желал обратного. И все же Хоуку стало легче от мысли, что не только он один задыхается от чувства вины и сожалений. В кои-то веки всепоглощающее одиночество отступило.

Вечером, когда солнце окончательно скрылось за горизонтом, стих голос улиц, а в особняке воцарилась темнота — Фенрис почти никогда не зажигал свечей — Хоук впервые подумал, что стоит поговорить с ним.

Эльф сидел рядом, за письменным столом, озаренным светом единственной свечи, старательно водя пальцами по строчкам книги. Хоук знал эту книгу, как же не знать — его подарок, продиктованный жалостью и сочувствием. Фенрис тогда убил свою предатльницу-сестру и бывшего хозяина. Вести о прошлом навалились слишком внезапно, ничего удивительного, что Хоук захотел тогда приободрить несколько подавленного эльфа.

Оказалось, что Фенрис не умеет даже читать, и Хоук, неожиданно для себя, вызвался его учить. Они не были друзьями, даже приятелями их можно было назвать с натяжкой, но Хоук все равно чувствовал себя ответственным за жизнь Фенриса. Такова цена любого милосердия, и, как и любое доброе дело, оно наказуемо.

Хоук зазвенел цепью, лежащей у Фенриса на коленях. Тот мгновенно оторвался от книги, вскинул глаза и посмотрел на Хоука вопросительно.

Тот застыл. Как вести разговор, не объясняясь даже жестами, он не знал.

— Тебе что-то нужно? — догадливо спросил Фенрис.

Хоук кивнул.

— Есть?

Он отрицательно покачал головой.

— Пить?

И снова нет. Хоук дернул подбородком в сторону эльфа, надеясь, что тот поймет.

— Я? — растеряно спросил он.

Хоук кивнул. Фенрис смотрел на него выжидающе.

— Р-а-з-о-о-р, — промычал Хоук, едва шевеля губами. Теперь ранки болели далеко не так сильно, как раньше, и какие-то звуки он произносить мог.

— Ты хочешь поговорить? — уточнил Фенрис. Хоук кивнул. — О том, что я тебе сказал?

Еще один кивок.

— Мне правда жаль, что все так вышло, — повторил Фенрис, опустив глаза долу. Хоук неопределенно дернул головой, однако эльф этого не увидел. — Ты прощаешь меня? — он вскинул голову, посмотрел на Хоука с такой надеждой, что тот, помедлив секунду, кивнул. — Я не мог поступить иначе, — Фенрис беспомощно сжал кулаки. — Я знаю, тебе тяжело, но постарайся привыкнуть. В Кун каждый может найти цель, — даже он сам слышал, как жалко и неубедительно прозвучали эти слова.

Фенрис улыбнулся виновато жалким подобием улыбки.

— Я помогу тебе. Только… мне нужно знать. Ты меня ненавидишь?

Хоук вовремя остановил кивок.

От Фенриса это не укрылось.

***

Порт теперь занимали сплошь кунарийские дредноуты. Не видно больше ярких кораблей из Антивы, не видно темнокожих моряков-ривейнцев, стих гомон, исчезла матросская ругань. Остались лишь огромные весельные корабли с алыми парусами.

Вместе с портом обезлюдел и весь город. Купцы больше не бросали якоря своих кораблей у деревянных пристаней, опустели рынки, а с ними и ближайшие улицы. В городе стало тихо, и ночами Хоук сходил с ума от этой тишины.

Ему не хватало стука железных набоек на сапогах стражника, тихого шелеста шагов и редкого шуршания платья по мостовой. Это были призраки прежней жизни, им не было места в настоящем.

— Мне тоже этого не хватает, — признался как-то Фенрис. Его голос прозвучал глухо в окружавшей их тишине и, для Хоука, неожиданно. Ему-то казалось, что эльф давно спит.

Чиркнула спичка — Фенрис зажег свечу. Непропорционально огромные тени заплясали по стенам в неверном свете пламени.

— Почти каждую ночь ты не спишь, лежишь тихо, вслушиваешься, ждешь чего-то, а потом разочарованно вздыхаешь, — Хоук скорее слышал, чем видел его виноватую улыбку. — Я сначала не мог понять, почему. Потом дошло: стало слишком тихо на улицах, верно? У кунари все ложатся спать по расписанию.

Хоук неопределенно хмыкнул.

— Когда-то я мечтал о том, чтобы улицы стихли, — признался Фенрис после недолгого молчания. — Когда только здесь поселился и ждал, что по мою душу вот-вот явится Данариус. Ночами вскакивал от любого шороха, спал с мечом в обнимку… Сейчас мне кажется, что это было с кем-то другим, а не со мной.

Хоук, помедлив, хмыкнул согласно. Его не раз одолевали такие же мысли. Он вспоминал порой, как смеялся вместе с Бетани, как ругался с Карвером. Вспоминал отца, мать, прошлую жизнь в Лотеринге и Киркволле, посиделки в «Висельнике» с Варриком, дозоры с Авелин, вспоминал работу с Миираном, Глубинные тропы с их чудесами и ужасами, Мерриль с её зеркалом. И больше проходило времени, тем сильнее становилось ощущение, словно он вспоминает моменты из чужой жизни. Жизни человека, которого он знал когда-то давно.

— Иногда я думаю, что лучше бы моей головной болью так и остался Данариус, — признался Фенрис, в голосе  его слышалась неподдельная горечь. — С ним у меня хотя бы был шанс справиться.

Хоуку захотелось взглянуть на него, но эльф уже задул свечу.

***

Это должно было произойти рано или поздно. Фенрис знал, но надеялся до последнего, что ничего так и не случится. Глупо. Законы Кун непреложны и неумолимы.

Фенрису было известно, как кунари относятся к продолжению рода. Весь их народ — результат многовековой селекции, которая давала свои результаты. И, как бы кунари не боялись магии, они признавали пользу саирабазов. Особенно таких, как Хоук.

Магичка, которую ему привели, дрожала.

Фенриса считали одним из лучших арварадов, а Хоука — самым сильным саирабазом. Магия его была сильнее, гармоничнее и точнее того доморощенного искусства, которым пользовали косситы. И, поскольку Фенрис без труда справлялся с саирабазом, для которого следование Кун не было смыслом всей жизни, его почитали едва ли мастером. На деле же эльф и сам был немало удивлен тем, что Хоук не сделал ни одной попытки сбежать.

Как бы то ни было, время пришло. Кунари решили произвести на свет саирабаза еще более могучего, нежели Хоук, и выбрали для него подходящую матерь — магичку из Круга. И сейчас она стояла на пороге комнаты, закованная в цепи, с золотой маской на лице, такая непохожая и одновременно неотличимая от Хоука. Она дрожала крупной дрожью, Фенрис видел, как сотрясается её тело, и чувствовал к ней что-то вроде жалости, но еще больше — ревность.

Хоук уже лежал на кровати в глубине комнаты, кожа его золотилась в дрожащем свете свечей. Фенрис сглотнул, едва отвел голодный взгляд. Хоука опоили каким-то зельем, довели почти до беспамятства, подготовив к зачатию. «Напиток сделает его семя крепким и сильным», объяснила Тамассран, вливая зеленоватую жидкость, пахнущую травами, в рот Хоуку. Фенрис на все это смотрел глазами обреченного, но сделать ничего не посмел.

Однако сейчас, стоя посреди просторной комнаты с огромной кроватью, глядя то на магичку, то на Хоука, Фенрис понял, что это выше его сил.

— Иди, — выдохнул он, указывая девушке на дверь. Та что-то хмыкнула удивленно, глаза под маской смотрели неверяще. — Тебе это нравится точно так же, как и всем нам. Иди. Это… противоестественно, — «А то, что я собираюсь делать, тем более».

Девушка бесшумно скользнула за дверь, торопясь, как бы он не передумал. Фенрис посмотрел ей вслед невидящими глазами, вздохнул, стряхнул с себя оцепенение. Перевел взгляд на Хоука. Тот по-прежнему лежал на кровати, одурманенный. Его хриплое дыхание казалось раскатами грома в тишине комнаты.

Фенрис подошел к кровати. По-хорошему надо было остановиться, уйти, как сделала девушка, но Фенрис не мог. Это был его шанс, возможно, единственный. Ведь что он теряет? Хоук и без того его ненавидит, хуже уже не будет.

Решившись, Фенрис сбросил с себя одежду. Металлические поножи застучали по деревянным доскам. Он скользнул на кровать. От Хоука шел ровный влажный жар, Фенрис видел капли испарины на его коже. Перед глазами на секунду потемнело, из легких выбило воздух. Фенрис никогда никого не желал так, как Хоука. Он вообще никого не желал до Хоука, и не верил, что сможет кого-то желать после.

Хоук едва ли понимал, кто рядом с ним: золотистые глаза под маской подернуты мутной пеленой. Фенрис успокоил, насколько смог, сердцебиение, потянулся к столику у кровати, на котором стоял флакон с косметическим маслом. Что с ним делать, он знал: Данариус получал какое-то особое извращенное удовольствие, показывая Фенрису свою власть таким образом. Впервые в жизни эльф был ему за это даже благодарен.

На подготовку много времени не ушло, Фенрис смазал Хоука, насадился на него сверху, закусив губу, чтобы не застонать. Это было хуже самого страшного кошмара, и лучше любой мечты. Фенрис ощущал ладонями, как вздымается широкая хоукова грудь, чувствовал, как тот подается бедрами навстречу. Собственное звонкое дыхание эхом отдавалось в ушах, Фенрис раскрыл крепко зажмуренные глаза и утонул в золотистом взгляде.

Мысль о том, что Хоук даже не узнает его, больно врезалась в сознание. Фенрис засмеялся хрипло, обреченно, склонил голову. Белые волосы заструились у Хоука по груди.

— Давно мечтал об этом, — зашептал Фенрис. — Возможно, с тех самых пор, как я тебя увидел. А ты смотрел презрительно, — горький смешок. — Тевинтерский раб, постоянно жалующийся на свою судьбу. Не нужна мне твоя жалость, Хоук! — Фенрис стиснул пальцы у того на плечах, прикусил губу, подавившись полувсхлипом. — Лучше бы ты оставил меня на растерзание Данариусу, а не кормил своим лживым сочувствием, — Хоук под ним метался, мычал в сомкнутые губы, и Фенрису стало не до разговоров. Он вскрикнул, содрогаясь, чувствуя, как Хоук точно так же содрогается под ним.

Сил не осталось, Фенрис ткнулся лицом в грудь Хоуку, вдохнул запах его разгоряченной кожи. Возбуждение схлынуло, будто бы его и не было, только сердце в груди колотилось, как бешенное, и по ногам текло. Стало тоскливо, хоть волком вой, Фенрис медленно слез с Хоука, сел на край кровати. Доски пола обдали холодом горячие ступни.

Глаза Хоука неотрывно следили за ним, но Фенрис сомневался, что тот понимает, что происходит.

— Я думал, мне станет легче, — задумчиво произнес Фенрис, обращаясь скорее к самому себе. — Не стало. Лучше бы я дал тебе умереть, Хоук, — он обернулся, провел ладонью по линии подбородка, скрытом жесткой бородой, и горько усмехнулся. — Но я слишком сильно желал тебя, и до сих пор желаю.

Он замолк, дождался, пока Хоук заснет, натянул одежду, и вышел из комнаты.

***

Хоук проснулся на следующий день ближе к вечеру от бьющего в лицо света заходящего солнца. В голове слегка шумело. Мужчина огляделся вокруг и увидел, что Фенриса в комнате нет.

Во рту резко пересохло. За последнее время Хоук привык, что эльф всегда рядом, на расстоянии натянутой цепи. А сейчас цепь змеей лежала на полу, и последние её звенья ослепительно блестели, натертые бесчисленным множеством прикосновений. Теперь, по всем правилам Кун, Хоука следовало убить, и он гадал, куда подевался Фенрис и что тот будет делать.

Тот тихо и внезапно появился в дверном проеме, и был он мрачнее тучи.

— А, проснулся, — голос Фенриса был хрипл.

Хоук красноречиво звякнул цепью.

— Брось, ты же не призвал демона, пока меня не было, верно? — Фенрис хихикнул, и Хоук заметил, что Фенрис пьян.

Кунари не производили вин. Единственный их алкогольный напиток — огненное пойло, которое и быка способно повалить, но сами кунари пили его абсолютно спокойно. Пьянства они, однако, не одобряли. Очевидно, Фенрис припрятал бутылки с вином где-то в погребе. В былые времена эльф вообще частенько напивался, пытаясь найти истину на дне стакана. Не то, чтобы у него получалось.

Хоук попытался вспомнить, что случилось, но ничего толкового не выходило. Кажется, он должен был сделать ребенка какой-то бедной магичке, однако, как Хоук ни старался, он так и не смог вспомнить её лица. Зато в памяти послушно всплыло другое лицо, отчетливое, словно картина на стене: смуглое, зеленоглазое, в ореоле белых волос, с татуировками на подбородке, линии которых уходили вниз, змеясь по стройной шее.

Фенрис кривит губы, Фенрис запрокидывает голову, обнажая горло с выступающим кадыком, Фенрис жмурит глаза, белые его ресницы золотятся при свете лампы. Фенрис исступленно шепчет что-то, облизывая пересыхающие губы.

Хоук сглотнул набежавшую слюну. Память вернулась вместе с образами, и Хоуку показалось, что он вновь слышит лихорадочный шепот. Стало странно, смущающее, стыдно, словно он подслушал что-то, для него не предназначенное. Влез Фенрису в самую душу, а теперь стоит, растерянный, гадая, как бы ничего не сломать ненароком.

Хоук сел на кровати, с удивлением обнаружил, что побаливают пятна синяков на смуглых плечах. Фенрис смотрел на него загнанным зверем, зеленые глаза подернуты мутью, словно вода на болоте.

Хоук плечом указал на кровать рядом с собой. Фенрис подошел нетвердой походкой, опустился рядом так, что Хоук чувствовал грубую ткань его одежды своей кожей.

— Неужели ты хочешь что-то мне сказать? — Фенрис улыбался, но за этой улыбкой не таилось даже мнимого, пьяного, веселья.

— Ты, — прохрипел Хоук сквозь нити.

— Я, — согласился Фенрис.

— Ночью.

— Да, — Фенрис не стал отпираться, пьяную улыбку стерло с губ, как волной стирает рисунок на песке. — Я, а не она. Я не собираюсь извиняться, Хоук. Мы оба знаем, что это было неправильно, и я не должен был, — Фенрис подался вперед, ткнулся носом в голую хоукову шею, с наслаждением втягивая запах. — Но я бы сделал это еще раз, не задумываясь, слышишь, Хоук? — пробубнил он невнятно. — Ты был слишком добр ко мне, как никто другой был. Такая доброта не должна остаться безнаказанной.

Фенрис ждал, что сейчас, вот-вот, сейчас Хоук отодвинется от него, окатит холодным презрением, молча велит пойти проспаться, а после они оба будут делать вид, будто ничего подобного не было. Ничего, просто сон, дурной кошмар, навеянный духотой, только Хоук вновь начнет его сторониться, совсем как раньше, а сам он, Фенрис, начнет себя тихо ненавидеть.

Но Хоук не отстранился.

Они сидели в прекрасной тишине, Фенриса проняло пьяными слезами, и ему казалось, будто бы глубоко внутри разжимаются железные тиски. Хоук сидел рядом, дышал спокойно и ровно, его дыхание оседало на паутине белых волос. Ни следа отвращения он не чувствовал.

Быть может, именно с этого когда-то и следовало начинать.

Фенрис вскоре уснул, и Хоук едва ли не впервые наблюдал, как тот спит. Он смотрел на эльфа, пока не село солнце, а после долго еще сидел в темноте.

***

На Киркволл шли войной.

Принц Старкхевена, Себастьян Ваэль, последний представитель древнего рода, поклялся изгнать еретиков из Вольной Марки. К Ваэлю присоединились правители Тантерваля и Оствика, и даже новая Верховная Жрица Джустиния V отправила свои войска против кунари. Союз назвали Воинством Андрасте.

На Киркволл шли войной, сомнений не было — шпионы Бен Хазарат выразились недвусмысленно. Кунари были полны мрачной решимости отстоять город, которому вскоре суждено было оказаться в окружении. И, глядя на то, как кунари не покладая рук готовятся к войне, Фенрис гадал, кому достанется победа. Воинство Андрасте больше, но армия кунари — сильнее. Это показал еще захват Киркволла.

Фенрис метался, как птица в клетке, и не находил в себе места. Он знал, что скоро их с Хоуком пошлют на войну, святая Андрасте, даже не их войну! И если один умрет — второму не жить. Фенрис не хотел умирать, не хотел, чтобы умер Хоук, и с каждым днем он все серьезнее задумывался о побеге. Было страшно.

Быть может, они выживут. Кунари сильные, Хоук тоже, равно как и Фенрис. Быть может, Воинство Андрасте падет, и весь Тедас оставит Киркволл в покое? Быть может, народ Куна завоюет Вольную Марку, а затем и весь континент? Фенрис прокручивал в уме возможные исходы, но прекрасно понимал, что шансы остаться в живых невелики. Тедас, львиная доля которого верна Церкви, оставит Киркволл, кишащий кунари, в покое? Даже не смешно. Кунари завоют континент? Уже реальнее, но едва ли Хоук и Фенрис доживут до этого момента. Их подкосит не одна, так другая битва: народ Кун своих воинов не бережет, тем более он не бережет саирабазов.

Но бежать — означало вновь остаться в одиночестве. Нужно будет освободить Хоука. Эта мысль убивала Фенриса изнутри, он боялся её, боялся будущего, боялся принять решение, ведь не может же он, в самом деле, таскать Хоука за собой на цепи. То-то была бы потеха. Но отпустить…. Хоук ведь уйдет, даже не обернется. И почему это случилось именно сейчас?

После той ночи Хоук стал ему ближе. Он больше не сторонился Фенриса, не источал молчаливое презрение, не вел себя так, будто эльф даже взгляда его недостоин. Фенрис полагал, что ненависть его пошла на убыль, вот-вот сойдет на нет, и это вселяло надежду. Быть может, когда-нибудь они оба примут свое положение, и жизнь обретет утерянные краски, обретет смысл.

Но теперь эти мечты разбивала война.

Фенрис знал, как будет правильно. Впервые в жизни он ощущал, что будет по-настоящему правильно, но пересилить себя не мог. Ему казалось, что он обречен приносить страдания тем, кому любит? Воинам тумана на Сегероне, которые выходили и выкормили его, как своего, а теперь еще Хоуку. Это было ужасно несправедливо, считал Фенрис.

Его молчание было слишком красноречивым, и Хоук это заметил. Вопрос в золотистых глазах, осторожное участие во взгляде сделали только хуже. Но, видя, как Хоук пытается обходиться связанными руками, как щурит глаза, стараясь разглядеть мир вокруг сквозь узкие прорези маски, как неудобно ему есть сквозь трубочку, протиснутую в зашитые губы, Фенрис обретал решимость.

— Будет война, — сказал однажды вечером Фенрис. Хоук посмотрел на него спокойно, без удивления, только пожал плечами равнодушно: у него отняли рот, а не глаза.

Они сидели плечом к плечу, бок о бок, и это уже стало ежевечерней традицией. Фенрис ощущал кожей тепло Хоука и готов был сидеть так всю жизнь, если бы ему позволили.

— Это не наша война, — продолжил Фенрис. — Я не хочу воевать, не хочу больше жить среди огня и крови, Хоук. Ты тоже, верно? — Хоук посмотрел на него, и золотистые глаза под маской были выразительнее любых слов. — Нужно бежать. Мы сможем, — уверенно заявил Фенрис, увидев во взгляде Хоука сомнение. — Воинство Андрасте вскоре окружит город, но если бежать сейчас, мы успеем прорваться. Можем переждать…. На Рваном берегу, на Расколотой горе, пробраться вглубь гор Виммарка, спрятаться на Глубинных тропах, если станет совсем уж плохо, или уйти в лес Планасен, добраться до Камберленда, а там сесть на корабль и добраться до Ферелдена. Мор  же уже закончился, ты можешь вернуться домой, — закончил Фенрис тихо. Глаза его горели зеленым пламенем, и Хоук понял, что эльф говорит о побеге абсолютно серьезно. Он задумался.

Хоук почему-то никогда не помышлял о побеге. В самом начале он не думал ни о чем, уж тем более — о подобном, а после… Быть может, накатило смирение. Или что-то еще, Хоук не знал, как объяснить, винил во всем эти чертовы цепи, которыми его сковали. Лицемеры-кунари, до смерти боявшиеся своих магов, связывали их волшбой, и связь между арварадом и саирабазом день ото дня становилась все крепче. Во всяком случае, так считал Хоук.

Но побег действительно мог быть выходом. Сбежать от ненавистной жизни, сбежать от войны, от битв за то, во что он даже не верит, стать наконец свободным. Хоук почти уже не помнил, каково это, и единственное, о чем он мечтал — размять нормально руки, не ощущать больше тяжесть оков на запястьях, смотреть на мир, не пытаясь судорожно разглядеть каждую деталь. Простые вещи, понятные. Обо всем остальном он сможет подумать позже.

— Мы можем бежать куда угодно, — прошептал Фенрис, стискивая пальцами Хоуку плечо.

В голосе его слышалась мольба, и Хоук откликнулся на нее.

— Да, — прохрипел он пересохшими губами. — Бежим.

Фенрис, впервые за долгое время, улыбнулся почти счастливо.

— Мы выберемся отсюда, Хоук. Я все исправлю, обещаю, — Фенрис ткнулся сухими, воспаленными губами в губы Хоуку.

Хоук, впервые за долгое время, ему верил: у Фенриса уже был план.

***

Закатное солнце окрасило воды Недремлющего моря в алый. В кои-то веки волны не бились в слепой ярости об утесы, и крики чаек ясно разносились вокруг протяжным, заунывным эхом. Хоук с наслаждением вдыхал соленый запах, в котором смешались запахи морской воды, песка и водорослей. Маски не его лице не было, цепь лежала у ног.

И вновь суровая нить шла туго, приходилось подтягивать пальцами, пачкаясь в крови. Хоук молчал, жмурил глаза, дрожа черным частоколом ресниц, и стоял на коленях прямо, словно меч проглотил. Фенрис аккуратно, подрагивающими пальцами, выпутывал нить, что так долго сковывала ему губы. Ранки вновь открылись, за месяцы кожа наросла, и освобождение теперь причиняло Хоуку столько же боли, сколько и пленение когда-то. Но это была добрая боль.

Наконец с нитью было покончено, Хоук поднялся с колен.

Он посмотрел на него глазами светлыми, словно солнце. Было странно видеть их широко открытыми. Фенрис глядел Хоуку в лицо, впитывал в себя знакомые черты, ставшие резче за время вынужденного плена, и никак не мог наглядеться.

Однако время пришло. Пора платить по счетам.

Фенрис вручил Хоуку меч. Лезвие острее бритвы сверкнуло. Эльф опустился на колени, вдавливая ногами песок.

— Мне очень жаль, — прошептал он, чувствуя, как горло перехватывает тисками. Взглянул Хоуку в лицо в последний раз, мечтая, чтобы облик его врезался в сознание, отпечатался на изнанке черепа. Закрыл глаза, зажмурил их крепко, до прыгающих пятен, но все равно видел, как Хоук заносит меч, хмуря густые брови, как сверкает лезвие меча, обещая скорую смерть. Он ждал. Дышал судорожно, надрывно, воздух вдруг показался таким сладким, таким невозможно прекрасным.

Секунды шли, и ничего не происходило. Фенрис рискнул открыть глаза. Хоук, возвышая над ним, смотрел вдаль, смотрел на солнце, на море, на небо, смотрел на далекие очертания Киркволла. Меч покоился у его ног. Лицо Хоука впервые за долгое время было по-настоящему спокойно.

— Ты… не собираешься меня убивать? — спросил Фенрис нерешительно.

— Нет, — спокойно отозвался Хоук. — Это ни к чему.

Повисло молчание. Стоять на коленях больше не было смысла, Фенрис поднялся в смятении. Он не ждал от Хоука милосердия. Андрасте, только не после того, что было. Фенрис собирался встретить свою смерть осознанно, предоставив Хоуку возможность отомстить за все дни плена, дни боли и мучений, ночи кошмаров и сводящей с ума тишины. Фенрис бы отомстил, не стал упускать такую возможность, как бы ни утихла неприязнь. Но Хоук и здесь оказался на голову выше его, он позволил Фенрису жить, потому что тот хотел жить.

— Куда мы теперь?

И, кажется, собирался быть с ним дальше.

— Мы? — переспросил Фенрис, всеми фибрами души надеясь, что не ослышался.

— Мы, — кивнул Хоук, твердо глядя на Фенриса. Голос его все еще был хрипл, губы кровили, но Фенрису казалось, что не было в мире звуков прекраснее. — Ты и я. Твой план, добраться до Камберленда и там найти корабль до Ферелдена, весьма неплох.

— Хочешь вернуться в Лотеринг? — спросил Фенрис просто для того, чтобы хоть что-то сказать. На самом деле ему было все равно: он был готов идти с Хоуком куда угодно, хоть в Тень.

— Нет, туда я не вернусь, — покачал головой Хоук. — Это мы решим в Камберленде, но я бы хотел побывать в Редклиффе, ты не против? — как будто бы Фенрис мог.

 

Солнце окончательно опустилось за горизонт. Последние его лучи, вспыхнув на миг алым заревом, осветили цепь уходящих вдаль следов на песке.

Их было двое, шли они вместе, плечом к плечу: тяжелые шаги человека и более легкая поступь эльфа. Через несколько лиг начались горы, песок сменился каменистой почвой, и следов не стало. А те, что остались на песке, вскоре стерло ветром.


End file.
